story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca (NSI)
Rebecca (レベッカ Rebekka), also known by her nickname, Rero (レロ Rero), is a bachelorette in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Rebecca is a pop singer, famous for as a 'one hit wonder'. She moved to Sunbeam Island to escape her career for a while and relax. Although Rebecca has a small ego because of her fame, she's also very cheerful and loves to have fun. Rebecca loves to entertain people and her room is decorated in orange. She's easily impressed if the player gives her an orange as a gift, but doesn't like foraging items. Note that Rebecca does NOT have a rival in courtship and as such, the male player is the only one who can woo her if they want. Rebecca's Gift for Player The player will receive a Gift from Rebecca when he has 5000 XP or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Rebecca will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that she brought by. Accepting Rebecca's present will make her happy, and she will give the player an Orange. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Rebecca's gift, she will become sad and they will go down by -1000 XP. ---- *Rebecca at a Purple Flower or higher *You have seen Rebecca's White Flower Event Reward: Yellow Pansy ---- Reward: Pudding a la Mode ---- Do you love Rebecca? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Rebecca to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Rebecca before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Rebecca will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Rebecca, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Rebecca. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and it takes a little time to recover lost statuses. Reward: Lemon ---- A date with Rebecca Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Rebecca to go on a date together. This event will happen after Rebecca is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Rebecca will come to the player's house and asks that the player is free for a date or not. If her request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. Rejecting Rebecca's request and giving her a negative response will result in losing -5000 XP. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and relationship with Rebecca will go down by -100 XP. She will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Reward: Topaz Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelorettes